Libertarian Party of Florida
(Pre-dates the National LP) | address = 1334 Tampa Road, Suite 2 Palm Harbor, Florida 34683 | website = http://www.lpf.org/ }} The Libertarian Party of Florida, or LPF, is the Florida state affiliate of the Libertarian Party (United States). Founded in 1970, the LPF works in community education, lobbying, direct popular initiatives, and coalitions such as with Campaign for Liberty and Tea Party groups with increasing progress and media notice on electoral reform and other issues. In addition since 2001 it has worked increasingly on placing people in appointive and elected offices with a focus on the local level. According to its website (2008) its number of people in appointed and elected public office hovers around 40, and (as of 2010) has elected 2 mayors. The LPF is the third largest political party in the state of Florida, with approximately 18,000 registered voters as of 2011. In 2010, the LPF had a state-wide candidate on the ballot for the first time with Alexander Snitker for U.S. Senate. In the 2012 Election, Libertarian candidates include Calen Fretts for Florida's First U.S. Congressional District, and Peter Richter and Jonathan Loesche for Florida House of Representatives. The LPF also has several candidates for county and municipal races statewide. Executive (2009) Libertarian Party of Florida Executive Committee ---- LPF Chair: John "J.J." McCurry LPF Vice Chair: Alma "Vicki" Kirkland LPF Treasurer: Jack Tanner LPF Secretary: *VACANT* LPF At-Large 1: Char-Lez Braden LPF At-Large 2: Sean D Concannon LPF At-Large 3: James "JJ" Jenson LPF Region 1: James Tall LPF Region 2: Phil Rude LPF Region 3: Nik Ritchie LPF Region 4: Jeff Shoobridge LPF Region 5: Tyler Miller LPF Region 6: Geoff Scott LPF Region 7: Phil Laibe LPF Region 8: Jim Kearney LPF Region 9: *VACANT* LPF Region 10: Karl Dickey LPF Region 11: James Coakley ---- Florida Counties in the 11 LPF Regions ;LPF Region #1 FL Counties Indian River, Martin, Okeechobee, Palm Beach, and St Lucie ;LPF Region #2 FL Counties Citrus, Hernando, Hillsborough, Pasco, and Polk ;LPF Region #3 FL Counties Lake, Orange, Osceola, Seminole, and Sumter ;LPF Region #4 FL Counties Alachua, Bradford, Dixie, Gilchrist, Lafayette, Levy, Marion, and Union ;LPF Region #5 FL Counties Bay, Escambia, Gulf, Holmes, Jackson, Okaloosa, Santa Rosa, Walton, and Washington ;LPF Region #6 FL Counties Calhoun, Franklin, Gadsen, Jefferson, Leon, Liberty, Madison, Taylor, and Wakulla ;LPF Region #7 FL Counties Baker, Clay, Columbia, Duval, Hamilton, Nassau, Putnam, Saint Johns, and Suwannee ;LPF Region #8 FL Counties Charlotte, Collier, Glades, Hendry, and Lee ;LPF Region #9 FL Counties Desoto, Hardee, Highlands, Manatee, Pinellas, and Sarasota ;LPF Region #10 FL Counties Broward, Dade, and Monroe ;LPF Region #11 FL Counties Brevard, Flagler, and Volusia Past Officers Regional Representatives Karl Dickey, Chair Neil Evangelista, Vice-Chair Michael "MG" Gilson, Region 9 Jeff Hunt, Region 7 Geoff Scott, Region 5 Walt Augustinowicz, Vice Chair Ann Davis, Region 2 James J. Jensen, Region 7 Vicki Kirkland, Region 3 Douglas Klippel, Chair, Region 7 Tony Kolstee, Secretary William Lee, Region 8 Nick Lipschultz, Region 1 Susan Lipschultz, Secretary Tom Luongo, At-Large Linda Mahar, Region 11 J.J. McCurry, Region 3 Brooks Nelson , Region 4 Ray Roberts, Secretary Dan Scupin, Region 5 Gene Simmons, Region 5 Jim Toole, Chair (c. 1975) Bruce Wechsler, Region 11 Elections See: Libertarian Party of Florida Historical Election Results See also * References External links *Official Libertarian Party of Florida website ;County Affiliates * Alachua County * Bay County * Baker County * Brevard County * Broward County *Duval County website *Escambia County *Hillsborough County *Lee County *Leon County website *Nassau County website *Okaloosa County website * Palm Beach County *Pinellas County website >> See Profile at LPedia * Sarasota County * Seminole County website